Hello Counselor
thumb|362px Hello Counselor (Hangul: 안녕하세요; RR: Annyeonghaseyo; lit. Hello) is a South Korean reality show that debuted in November 2010. It is hosted by Shin Dong-yup,2 Lee Young-ja, and Cultwo (Jung Chan-woo, Kim Tae-gyun). Choi Tae-joon joined the show as host from August 29, 2016 to September 4, 2017. According to the show's official description through KBS, Hello Counselor is a talk show with an emphasis on regular people, regardless of age or gender, that aims to help take down communication barriers by sharing stories about life.1 The program airs every Monday on KBS World. Episoden 2010-2011 11 February 7, 2011 Hong Seok-cheon, Hwang Seung-hwan, Baek Bo-ram 12 February 14, 2011 Park Kyung-lim, Simon D (Supreme Team), Lee Hongki (F.T. Island), Min (miss A) 13 February 21, 2011 Lee Sang-yong, Lee Sang-byeok Special February 28, 2011 Insooni, Koyote (Shin Ji, Kim Jong-min) "Treasure of My Life" Special 14 March 7, 2011 Park Sang-cheol, Ahn Sun Young, Hyomin (T-ara) 15 March 14, 2011 Kang Ju-eun, Oh Jung-yeon 16 March 21, 2011 Tony An, Kim Jae-duc 17 March 28, 2011 Jeon Won-ju, Park Hyun-bin 18 April 4, 2011 Sean Lee, Kim Yong-joon 19 April 11, 2011 Nam Hee-suk, Go Young-wook 20 April 18, 2011 Park Jung-ah, Han Sunhwa (Secret) 21 April 25, 2011 Jo Hye-ryun, Kwanghee (ZE:A) 22 May 2, 2011 Kim Jang-hoon, Hong Rok-ki, Kim Hyun-chul, Chae Yeon 23 May 9, 2011 Yeon Ye-in, Ban Jeong-dan 24 May 16, 2011 Park Jun-gyu, Kim Bo-min 25 May 23, 2011 Song Eun-yi, Shin Bong-sun 26 May 30, 2011 Jang Woo-hyuk, Narsha (Brown Eyed Girls), Brian Joo (Fly to the Sky) 27 June 6, 2011 After School (Kahi, Raina, Lizzy) 28 June 13, 2011 Kim Jong-seo, Rainbow (Jaekyung, Woori) 29 June 20, 2011 Park Ji-yoon, G.NA, 4Minute (Hyuna, Sohyun) 30 June 27, 2011 2PM (Jun. K, Chansung, Taecyeon, Junho, Wooyoung) 31 July 4, 2011 Kim Jun-ho, Kim Dae-hee 32 July 11, 2011 Lee Yoon-mi, Chae Yeon, Eunjung (Jewelry) 33 July 18, 2011 Alex (Clazziquai), MBLAQ (G.O, Lee Joon) 34 July 25, 2011 Park Hyun-bin, Secret 35 August 1, 2011 Yoo Se-yoon, Jang Dong-min, Yoo Sang-moo 36 August 8, 2011 Tae Jin-ah, Mighty Mouth 37 August 15, 2011 Lee Hyun-woo, Go Young-wook 38 August 22, 2011 Koyote 39 August 29, 2011 T-ara (Eunjung, Qri, Soyeon, Jiyeon) 40 September 5, 2011 Park Jun-gyu, Hong Rok-ki, Lee Ji-hoon 41 September 12, 2011 Super Junior (Shindong, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun) 42 September 19, 2011 Sung Si-kyung, Moon Chun-sik, Kim Tae-hoon 43 September 26, 2011 KARA 44 October 3, 2011 Lee Bong-won, Song Eun-yi, Kim Jun-ho 45 October 10, 2011 K.Will, Kim Sung-joo, Yoo Hyun-sung 46 October 17, 2011 Seo In-young, Girls' Generation (Sunny, Seohyun) 47 October 24, 2011 Kim Gun-mo, Yoon Hyung-bin, Huh Gak 48 October 31, 2011 Kim Yeon-woo, Go Young-wook, Yoon Il-sang 49 November 7, 2011 Hong Jin-kyung, Yoo Young-suk, Jun Hyun-moo 50 November 21, 2011 Park Jun-gyu, Kim Jang-hoon, Tak Jae-hoon, Minho (Shinee) 1 Year Anniversary Special 51 November 28, 2011 Kim Chang-ryeol, Moon Hee-joon, Jay Park 52 December 5, 2011 Yang Hee-kyung, Son Hoyoung, Kim Sook 53 December 12, 2011 Wonder Girls 54 December 19, 2011 Kim Wan-sun, Sistar (Bora, Hyolyn) 55 December 26, 2011 Lee Sang-woo, Kim Young-cheol, IU, Kim Saeng-min Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:Fernsehshows